


Changes

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Season/Series 03, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: The changes were so few but so significant that Will found himself overcome at times with the emotions connected to them.





	Changes

The changes were so few but so significant that Will found himself overcome at times with the emotions connected to them. 

Hannibal laughed. 

All the time he laughed, long and loud guffaws that never failed to make Will laugh along with him. He’d make jokes that Will thought were so lame, puns and dated humor that Will had been sick of before but now found so endearing he couldn’t help but smile. 

Their first kiss that been after one such joke, though the humor much darker, and Will couldn’t help but press his lips to Hannibal’s softly whispering, “You’re the worst.” 

Hannibal shivered at the touch of Will’s hand to the back of his head, leaned into the touch like he’d been waiting for it, and his murmured answer, “But you love me anyway,” had Will kissing him again. 

Another change was the suits were saved only for special occasions. 

Will had thought perhaps Hannibal had been dressing so casually for other reasons entirely, namely to keep others from recognizing him, but when a year passed and he wore them only for significant anniversaries: their first kill, first kiss, first time they said I love you; he realized Hannibal wasn’t going to dress up for him daily. 

“I’m almost offended,” he teased, walking up behind Hannibal and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, “Has your need to impress me gone away that quickly?” 

Hannibal smirked over his shoulder, pressed close but not moving in to kiss, “Have I been neglecting you? I did make an elaborate tableau not quite a week ago, if I recall, made entirely of those dog fight owners and you were very enthusiastic about the display.” 

Will felt himself warm at the memory, the four man display had been impressive indeed. 

“Don’t try to distract me,” he sighed, “I’m talking about the suits. You…I think I’ve only seen maybe ten in a year and…” 

Hannibal frowned, looking away, “I did not think there was much need for such lavishness when it is just us two. You…” 

Will moved his chin and made Hannibal look at him again, “I like the t-shirts,” Will confessed, feeling his cheeks burn, “And the jeans, and the…” 

“But you miss my making a display of myself for your attentions.” 

Will scoffed, “No, that’s…” 

Hannibal had kissed him then, taking his time with showing his enthusiasm for Will’s truth, and the next morning Will woke to the sight of him sitting on the outside veranda wearing a three piece suit, a panama hat, and a suit coat among an elaborate breakfast. The afternoon was spent with Hannibal in his shirtsleeves, Will trying not to fidget as he posed for a portrait that took hours despite Will’s protests. 

“You could draw me with your eyes closed,” he stared out at the water, feeling a chill, “You’re just doing this because I made you dress up, which I really didn’t make you, you know? I…” 

“Models are not supposed to speak, it distracts the artist.” 

Will stuck out his tongue, which he was surprised did not end up being the painting though it was a sketch not days later. 

The third biggest change was truth. 

There were no secrets between them, not really, though both withheld their wants sometimes to the point of argument there was never a time they lied. 

Will could ask any question he wished of Hannibal and Hannibal the same to him, the answer always exactly true. 

“Have you ever considered leaving?” Hannibal whispered in the dark, body flush to Will’s own and lips grazing his ear. 

Will paused, tense and almost wishing he could lie. “Yes.” 

He could feel Hannibal stiffen, pulling back slightly, “Recently?” 

Will turned over then, rolled onto his belly and reached out a hand to touch Hannibal’s chest. “No. I couldn’t leave you now.” 

“Why did you stay?” Hannibal’s voice was thick with emotion, the moonlight Will’s only small glimpse of his face. 

Will moved in closer, ignoring that Hannibal seemed to move away, laying his head on Hannibal’s chest. He sighed, pressing his ear to Hannibal’s heart and closing his eyes. 

“Because I needed you more than I needed what was best.” 

Hannibal took his hand, kissing Will’s fingers, “And now?” 

Will kissed over his heart, “Because I’m much more me when I’m with you and you make me happy in a way no one else can.” 

Hannibal moved to roll them but Will held tight, straddling his waist and instead taking Hannibal apart in the darkness with his hands, mouth, and teeth, his groaned whimpers of pleasure making Will ravenous in a way he had never been before. When they had finished, both breathless and fulfilled, Will’s whispered, “Do you ever wake up in the middle of the night thinking I’ve left?” 

Hannibal touched his cheek, staring at Will with tired eyes. “Every morning.” 

Will nuzzled his palm, closing his eyes. “Don’t do that anymore. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Hannibal held him tightly as they fell asleep, exhausted, and in the morning Will woke to Hannibal sketching him with a smile. 

“Good morning, beloved,” Hannibal pressed his eyes lips to Will’s forehead. 

Will blushed, “Good morning.” 

“I do believe today is a three piece suit day.” 

Will’s smile was blinding. “I think I’d prefer a tank top and jeans,” he ran his hand down Hannibal’s belly, “Or nothing at all.” 

Hannibal licked his lips, his eyes hungry, “Yes, I do believe I would prefer that too.”


End file.
